


Red

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions





	Red

His world had always been dyed red. It was the color that constantly accompanied him throughout his life.

He remembered the reddish orange setting sun he used to watch every evening since the day his sister left him at Shiei Hall; then the numerous angry red beating marks covering his small body as the other students there hit and bullied him daily.

Red, the color of blood trickling down his face as Kondou-san hugged him tightly and realisation dawned on him that his life would be dedicated to being useful to this man who not only gave him a home, but a sense of belonging and purpose too.

Red, the color of jealousy he felt everytime he saw the twinkle in Kondou-san’s eyes, the glow on his face, and the sparkle of excitement everytime he talked to Hijikata-san.  
Who was this medicine peddler who appeared out of nowhere, walked into their lives uninvited and stole the only important person to him?  
Wasn’t he supposed to be the one who was most useful, most trustworthy, most dependable, and the closest ally to Kondou-san?

Red, the color of anger and discontent glowering within him like wildfire when Hijikata-san ordered him to return home to Edo during their early Roshigumi days.  
Was he really that useless to Kondou-san? No! If he wasn’t clever enough to be useful in the way Hijikata-san was, then surely there must be another way, something else that only he could and would do.

Red, the color of blood spraying out of his first kill. There was never a second thought or regret. That person deserved to die and more for having evil intentions towards his beloved Kondou-san.

Red, the color that he spread wherever he went. He was the Sword of the Shinsengumi, so it was only natural that he would be bathed with the blood of Kondou-san’s enemies whenever he unsheathed his sword.

Red, the color of blood that he had coughed up more and more. Other people’s blood had never bothered him unlike his own because it made him feel weak, useless, and worthless. What good was a sword that could not draw blood from others but could only bleed itself to death instead?

Red, the color of the water of life that he drank out of desperation, and the bloodlust that tormented him afterwards. Red was all he could see and wanted to taste at that time.

But now, a different shade of red had appeared in his world.  
Souji’s thought was gently interrupted as Chizuru entered his field of vision.

“Dinner will be ready soon, Souji-san. Could you help me to set up the table, please?”

Souji turned his eyes away from the reddish orange glow of the sunset and walked over to where his wife was. Acting on a sudden whim, he bent down and kissed her. He watched fondly as the sweetest shade of red instantly bloomed on her face.

It made him happy to see that lovely color whenever he teased her. Her red hue was soft but filled with strength, making him want to protect her, but at the same time she was the one who offered him sanctuary, away from his fears, doubts, and inner demons.

The red that colored his world now radiated warmth and glowed with love. Souji had never thought that he would be suited for a domestic life, but the tender and passionate color that Chizuru painted their days with, provided him with feelings of trust and safety. And he desperately treasured this peaceful happiness that he had never felt before.


End file.
